Kiddy Reminiscence
by KageHime90
Summary: Vergil finds himself going down the path of reminiscence as he attempts to care for Dante who from a freak accident, has reverted to a 5 year old kid. OC and mentions of DxT and VxL.


**So this is my first ever fanfiction. I understand that not everyone will like what I have written but please do no flaming. If you really need to feel the need to do that, please at least give me some constructive advices so that I can improve on my writing. Thanks.**

**Disclaimers: I sadly do not own Devil May Cry because if I did, the blasphemy created by Ninja Theory would not exist. Only my OC, Noa and the plot belong to me.**

* * *

><p>There was broken glass everywhere. Almost all of the furniture in the house was overturned. Things were lying around like a wild beast had run rampage in the house. Some of the Devil Arms were clearly having a field day talking and sauntering around. In conclusion, the house was in an utter state of chaos. And yes, a wild beast was literally set loose in the house, if one considers a five year old half devil a wild beast.<p>

Vergil looked helplessly around the house. Yes, Vergil, the Dark Slayer and the eldest son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was feeling helpless for the first time in a very long while. The house was in such a mess that he was lost as to how to go about cleaning it up. And to add salt to the wound, he was currently all alone in the house. Well, except for a five year old half devil as mentioned earlier. Lady and Trish were on a shopping spree and Noa was out on a mission. It would be impossible to seek assistance from Noa for the most obvious reason and Vergil knew better to disturb his mate and sister-in-law when they were on one of their shopping sprees.

Whatever it was, Vergil _had_ to get the house into at least a presentable state before anyone one of the girls especially, Noa returned. Lady and Trish would most probably laugh at his and Dante's expenses, but he really wasn't sure about Noa. Why? One would ask. Why was Vergil, _the Dark Slayer_ so absolutely terrified of Noa, his _younger_ sister discovering that Devil May Cry was in a state of chaos? Well, that is a tale for another time. Right now, Vergil had to start cleaning up the house but his only companion in the house wasn't helping.

_**CRASH**_

"**DANTE!**" Vergil shouted the name of the culprit of the chaos as he created yet another chaos in another part of the house. "How did all this happen in the first place?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vergil sighed tiredly and mused, "Oh yes. Dante was simply being himself, an imbecile.

* * *

><p><em>It had all started out as a normal day. The girls were out, Vergil was reading his books as usual and Dante was in Vergil's opinion, goofing around as usual. <em>

_ "Hey, Verge." Dante called out to Vergil while he stared at the inside of the fridge. Hearing no reply from him, Dante looked up from the fridge and shouted even louder to get his attention, "Hey, Verge!"_

_ "I can hear you from the first time, Dante. No need to make a ruckus. And you'll stop calling me that." Vergil finally replied, irritated as he was disturbed from his reading._

_ "Would you prefer I call you "Vivi" then?" Dante teased still staring at something in the fridge._

_ "Call me that again, imbecile, I'll let you experience pain that you have never experienced before." Vergil growled at the nickname that Noa had created for him. "Now what is it that you want to ask me? I'll prefer to go back to my reading in peace."_

_ "Why will a Devil Star vibrate and make ticking sounds?" Dante asked. _

_ "Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Vergil was a little baffled and annoyed by the question. _

_ "No, I'm serious. There is a ticking and vibrating Devil Star sitting in the fridge right now. At least it looks like a Devil Star, except that it's red. Here, look at it." Dante held up something that he retrieved from the fridge and indeed, it looked like a red Devil Star which was currently making ticking noise and vibrating._

_ "See? I told you there was something weird in the fridge." Dante commented as he poked at the thing. "I wonder what is it and who put it in the fridge."_

_ "Dante, I don't think doing that is advisable." Vergil warned and indeed he might be right as the ticking sound increased in volume and the vibration became more vigorously. Hell it was even starting to smoke. Just like it was seconds away from exploding._

_ "Dante, you fool! Get that thing away from here!" Vergil shouted at Dante but it was too late. The mysterious Devil Star exploded in Dante's hand, producing a thick red smoke which killed the visual of the entire area. _

_ Coughing, Vergil walked through the red smoke towards where Dante was last seen. Not that he was worried with the nitwit. Seriously, who with common sense will poke or touch something unknown with their bare hands? Or maybe he should already be thankful enough that he didn't consume it like he would with a normal Devil Star. Surely, even Dante isn't that dumb to do that. But, still, he needed to know what happened to Dante after the explosion. It was better to be cautious given that they were dealing with something unknown._

_ The smoke that surrounded the ground zero of the explosion finally lightened a little when Vergil reached there. Taking a look at the position where Dante was last seen standing at, Vergil wondered if the smoke was causing him to hallucinate because what he was looking at now was simply impossible._

_ Standing at where Dante should be standing was a boy which looked roughly five years of age. And if that wasn't mind-boggling enough, the boy wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts had ice blue eyes and silver hair just like the rest of the Sparda family. The boy coughed a little from the smoke and looked up to see Vergil who was currently staring at him with his eyes wide and mouth agape. _

_ "… Dante?" Vergil asked cautiously after the two of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. He didn't know what to make of the kid who was standing in front of him and so he decided the first rational thing to do was to confirm his identity._

_ "How do you know my name? You look like a lot like Papa but you're not. Who are you, mister? Where are Vergie and everyone?" The boy who was now confirmed to Dante quizzed Vergil, looking up at him like an inquisitive little child that he was._

_ Vergil facepalmed and sighed. He supposed he had to be honest with himself that he was a little (just a little) relieved that Dante was still in one piece but he had definitely not anticipated this. "How would you know that I'm not your father?" Vergil asked again._

_ "Because Papa likes to wear purple stuff. And Papa is very nice to me. You look like a big meanie." Came the childish reply by the boy._

_ Vergil could feel his irritation rising at the answer. It seemed that Dante's ability to irritate the hell out of him had manifested even since then. On a serious note, Vergil noticed that not only was the time of Dante's body reverted, it was perhaps safe to say that his mentality and memories were also reverted to the five year old state. Suddenly, Vergil felt that perhaps Dante blown into pieces was a better option than this situation that he was forced to face now. There were so many things he needed to determine to solve the problem that his idiotic twin had brought upon himself._

_ Vergil was so caught up in his musing that he almost missed the tapping on his leg. Looking down, he saw that it was Dante who looked a little peeved. "Hey mister, I'm hungry." The boy said after getting his attention._

_ Vergil heaved a sigh and grabbed the very first thing he saw in the opened and surprisingly not very damaged fridge: a strawberry sundae. It was a decision that Vergil would regret greatly later._

_ Sitting down at the dinner table, Dante happily devoured his strawberry sundae while Vergil was busy examining what was left of the red Devil Star that had exploded in Dante's hand earlier. After a few bites, Dante stopped and looked up at Vergil again, "Thanks, mister. But I still don't know your name." _

_ "You may call me Vergil." Vergil replied without looking out from the fragments._

_ "Vergie?" Dante exclaimed in his now high pitch voice. "But you can't be Vergie. You're an old man!"_

_ 'Who are you calling an old man, brat?' Vergil exploded in his mind, giving the boy a cold death glare which didn't seem to have much effect on him. "Of course I'm Vergil and you will stop calling me that. Rest assured that you're just as __**OLD**__ as me, brother. You were simply just stupid enough to turn yourself into a five year old brat."_

_ "Huh, you do sound like Vergie." Dante commented, seemingly accepting that the strange man in front of him was his grown up elder twin. "I bet I'll be even hotter and sexier than you when I grow up."_

_ "This doesn't even make sense at all. We are identical twins so unfortunately, we look identical." Vergil snapped, starting to lose his patience with the boy. 'Where in the world did a five year old learn the words "sexy" and "hot"? I'm pretty sure Father and Mother did not teach us such coarse language.' _

_ "You look so stuffy like Papa. I bet I'll be more stylish than you."Dante rolled his eyes like Vergil had just asked the silliest question. "Oh and you look like a big meanie. And you frown too much. Mama always says you will be stuck looking like that if you frown too much." Dante supplied._

_ Vergil's eyebrows twitched in murderous annoyance at the answer. His hand now itched for Yamato so that he could silence his twin, child or not, once and for all as he glared at Dante who focused his attention back on his sundae. Vergil was currently wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest over it and a pair of black dress pants, completed with his reading glasses. There was absolutely NOTHING wrong and stuffy with his choice of outfit. It was comfortable, easy for him to move in and most importantly, it was dignifying. So much better than what Dante wore at times. _

_"Hey Vergie, I'm done eating. Let's play!" Dante jumped from his chair and started bouncing around in excitement. _

_ "I'm busy trying to solve __**your**__ problem, brother. Kindly make yourself scarce and don't bother me." Vergil coldly rejected him, the second decision he would probably regret later._

_ "Spoilsport! I'll have fun by myself then!" Dante stuck his tongue out at Vergil before bouncing out of the kitchen. _

_ For awhile, there was peace and quiet which Vergil appreciated. But like always, peace and quiet did not last long in Devil May Cry. Loud bangs which sounded suspiciously like gunshots then several loud crashing noises sounded in the living room, ushering in the start of chaos._

_ Vergil rushed into the living room to see the state of living room that made him wish that he had walked out of this predicament when he had the chance to. The living room walls were riddled with bullet holes and slashes, and the door to the storage room where they kept their Devil Arms were wide open and many of them were strewn carelessly on the floor. Dante himself was swinging and playing with Agni and Rudra which, hugely interested by the sudden attention, graciously played along by producing little sparks and mini whirlwinds to entertain the little boy._

_ Dante ran forward to Vergil with Agni and Rudra babbling excitedly, "Look look, Vergie! Agni and Rudra are so cool! Look! They can make flashy sparks and whirlwinds! AND THEY CAN TALK! Can I keep them? Can I keep them? Can I? Can I?"Dante begged with wide sparkling eyes and failing to notice the sudden drop in the temperature of the room and the murderously aura that was slowly emitting from Vergil._

_ "DANTE. SPARDA." Vergil pronounced his name through gritted teeth and finally Dante noticed and froze. "I've had enough of your nonsense!" Vergil yelled, finally exploding. "You will clean up this mess and you will sit quietly until I find a way to change you back THEN I'm going to drive Yamato into you until I'm satisfied. Have I made myself clear?"_

_ "You really are a meanie, Vergie." Dante pouted. But he sure wasn't ready to go along with Vergil's wishes. "If you want me to listen, you gotta catch me first, meanie!" With that Dante threw Agni and Rudra on the floor and stuck his tongue at Vergil again before running away deeper into the house, causing more damage in his wake, leaving Vergil shell-shocked for the countless time today._

* * *

><p>And that was how Vergil got himself into this little problem. He was absolutely clueless as to how he was going to resolve it and the Devil Arms were obviously not helping.<p>

"That was an interesting experience, wasn't it, brother?"

"Yes, this is the first time Master Dante has shown so much interest in us."

"And he likes us talking, brother."

"We should talk more in future then."

The two Devil Arm brothers continued to go back and forth with their conversation like two stand up comedians which was guaranteed to cause a person's good nerve to snap. And snap was exactly what Vergil's last good nerve did.

"ENOUGH!" Vergil grabbed the hilt of both swords and banged the top of the hilts hard against each other, just like what Dante usually do. "No. Talking."

When the two Devil Arms were finally silent, Vergil put them on the table and sighed once more when a seductive voice snaked onto him.

"You look tense, Vergil darling. Shall I assist you in relaxing?"

Yamato was immediately summoned into Vergil's hand and Nevan suddenly found Yamato pointed at her neck, ready to slash her throat.

"Begone, leanashe, unless you wish to be sacrificed to Yamato. My foolish brother might tolerate you, but I despise the likes of you."

"Aren't you uptight? Very well, I'll go to Dante. He seems like he needs a companion."

The seductress was about to proceed towards the direction that Dante had ran in when she suddenly found herself surrounded by numerous blue summoned swords.

"I won't repeat myself." Vergil said with a tone of cold finality. Although he wasn't looking at her, Nevan could feel that he was serious and knew that he was not to be trifled with in this state. He had inherited this trait from his father, Sparda. No, it was possible he might be more merciless than his father. She did not want to test that.

"Very well, as you wish." Nevan said, defeated and went to lean against the wall, transforming herself back into her guitar form.

Now that he had the peace and quiet again, Vergil wondered why Dante was behaving this way. A half devil child was technically just like a human child. The only difference was that a half devil child was physically stronger and more intelligent. Dante was behaving like a hyperactive child who has had too much sugar…

Vergil found the answer he was looking for. A sugar rush. He gave his idiotic brother a strawberry sundae which in turn gave him a sugar rush. Vergil groaned loudly. He could feel his head throbbing painfully. He made a mental note to himself that he would make sure his child would never touch a grain of sugar if he and Lady ever gone about having one What was he to do now? He supposed he could always dump Dante unto Nero and Kyrie. But he was sure his adopted brother would not appreciate him doing that. A huge amount of destruction would be inevitable, and while Kyrie would definitely stop Nero from killing Dante, the citizens would blame Nero for it. They might have grudgingly accepted that Nero was a blood of Sparda, but it didn't mean that they were entirely fond of him. Taking care of Dante in this state required lots of efforts. He was rather fond of Nero and Kyrie, and so refused to push the trouble to the couple. Hell, he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemies. Ok, maybe Mundus and some of the sons of a bitch he encountered in demon world, if he had to be very honest with himself.

And there was also the problem of trying to get Dante back to his normal state and of course, cleaning up the house. Both, Vergil didn't think he could handle by himself. Finally, Vergil decided to just contact Noa. There was obviously magic in the play so having the help of another person skilled in magic would definitely help. Also, Noa needed to be given an advance notice about the house. At least, if she really did blow up, the center of attention would not be on him. He hoped. Not to mention, Noa tended to be rather cheery in the middle of a battle for some unknown reasons. It would help that she knew about this when she was in a good mood.

Vergil sighed resignedly and proceeded to contact Noa through mind link.

"_**Hello, brother."**_

Vergil got through to Noa almost immediately.

"_**It's rare of you to contact me when I'm in the middle of a mission. What's the matter?"**_

"_**Yes, sister. I apologize for catching you at such an inconvenient timing but there indeed is a problem."**_

"_**Oh? Don't let my fighting bother you. I'm listening."**_

Vergil could almost see Noa raising her eyebrow in surprise and suspicion. But nonetheless, she sounded in a good mood and so Vergil took a deep breath and relayed everything that had happened so far to her.

Noa was silent for awhile after he had finished. Vergil expected she was simply just in shock and waited for the inevitable explosion. But never did he expect to hear what she said next.

"_**I'm sorry, Vergil. That was my fault."**_

"… _**Could you please explain?"**_

"_**Well, that red Devil Star is mine."**_

"_**Pardon me?" **_

"_**I made that red Devil Star. It's supposed to be a new type of Devil Star which not only heal injuries but revert the time of the consumer's body back to an earlier time to eliminate fatigue. Something the average Devil Star couldn't do."**_

"_**So what was your invention doing in the fridge?"**_

"_**See, the red Devil Star is unstable in normal temperature. So I left it in the fridge before I left for my mission so that I can work on it again when I get back. I forgot to leave a note to tell you not to touch it."**_

"_**So, how long is the effect going to last for Dante?"**_

"_**It would probably last from a few hrs to a day."**_

"_**So nothing needs to be done to remedy the situation?"**_

"_**No, the effect should wear off by itself once the time is up."**_

"_**You're not mad?"**_

"_**About the house? Nah. It's none of your fault even if it was Dante who created it. But it's ultimately my fault for leaving the thing lying around so I'll take responsibility. Don't bother cleaning up, Vergil. I'll do it. In the meantime, just make sure Dante doesn't do more damage."**_

"_**That would help a lot. Thank you. I'll let you get back to your mission."**_

"_**See you when I get home. And Vergil?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Don't kill him."**_

Noa might still sound like she was teasing Vergil but he knew that she was seriously asking him not to kill Dante in a fit of anger.

"_**Can I at least use Yamato and summoned swords to immobilize him?"**_

"_**Hmmm… Granted."**_

"_**Thank you. I'll see you when you get back."**_

"_**Love you too, brother."**_

Vergil felt relatively more relieved after speaking with Noa. At least now he would only need to deal with one crisis. Things had gotten quiet when he was speaking with Noa and he was not sure if he should feel happy or be worried about that. As he made his way upstairs to look for Dante, he prayed that the boy would not venture into any of the girls' rooms. There would be hell to pay if that happens.

Miraculously, despite the chaos in the hallway, the only opened room upstairs was that of Dante himself. 'At least it was his own room that he chose to mess up.' Vergil thought.

As he walked into his twin's room preparing to shout and even use his powers to get to Dante to obey his orders, he was surprised to see Dante curled up and asleep on his bed. It looked like Dante had finally used up all his energy from the sugar rush and had just collapse from exhaustion.

Relieved that he didn't have to waste any energy to get Dante to settle down, Vergil was just about to leave the room and leave Dante to sleep when something next to Dante caught his attention.

It was a photo album. One that was old, worn and had dark stains on it. Vergil thought it looked familiar and reached out for it. Sure enough, he was right. This photo album used to belong to their mother, Eva who enjoyed taking pictures of the family and keep them in the thick album. Vergil was surprised that Dante had it with him all this time and wondered how he had managed to rescue it from that faithful day. The day when everything plunged into darkness for them.

Feeling nostalgic despite of himself, Vergil made himself comfortable by sitting down next to Dante on the bed and opened up the album. It was filled with pictures of when him, Dante and Noa were young and of course, pictures of their parents, depicting happy times that Vergil could barely remember after the walking a dark and rough road of life. Every picture in there had a common similarity and that was that everybody was able to smile a sincere smile from deep down their hearts and the three children all retained the innocence that every children should have. One that the 3 siblings had lost on the eight birthday of the twins and seventh for Noa.

Vergil was never one to consider the question of "what if" in life. But as he sat on the bed looking at the pictures, he found that all the questions were coming back to haunt him. What if the demons had never attacked them on that faithful night? What if he had never chosen a path of power? What if he had never tried to raise the Temen-ni-gru? What if he had grabbed onto Dante's hand then?

Vergil's string of thoughts was broken by Dante cuddling up to him. Vergil forced himself to stop thinking of all the questions. Vergil would be lying if he said he didn't have any regrets in life. However, his past was a part of him. His past was also what defined who he was today. Vergil refused to deny any part of him just because it was dark and painful. What is done cannot be undone. Vergil had no intention of wasting his time mulling over what could or could not have happened. He could only continue walking on forward, for better or for worse.

Vergil looked down at his younger twin who was currently holding on to him like a pillow in his sleep. His sleeping face looked peaceful and without a care and even seemed to have gotten back the innocence that he had lost a long time ago. Vergil hated Dante. He hated Dante for being the one that their mother always seemed to dote on more besides Noa because he was the younger twin. He hated Dante for not being able to do anything when they were attacked by the demons. He hated Dante for having a seemingly carefree life after their mother's death while he had to suffer in the demon world. He hated Dante for making him feel powerless. And most importantly, he hated Dante for making him feel.

Life was so much easier when he sealed all his emotions away. Of course, he was never able to seal everything away, but hatred and anger besides the obsession with his father's powers were what that had driven him to survive and become stronger ever since he came to understand that the world had abandoned him. Nobody was merciful to him and he in turn was merciless to anything and anybody that stood his path to power. He was no longer needed by anyone and he didn't need anyone to protect him. He lived only for himself.

He hated Dante for tearing through the barriers that he had erected in his heart, making him feel again, making him human. He could now once again besides the regular hatred and anger. The newly found emotions brought him joy as much as he was reluctant to admit it. But at the same time, they also brought him fear. The fear of losing once he had started to care again and to endure the same pain that he had so long ago.

But Vergil would begrudgingly agree that despite all these, he still loved his twin. To put it in a cheesy way as the girls would sometimes appreciate, they were two halves of a soul, only when together were they complete. No matter what happened between them and regardless of the hatred, Vergil knew that he would always love Dante. And Vergil knew that Dante felt the same. He knew very well that his twin was reasonably bitter towards him for what he had done in the past. But Dante had loved him enough as a brother to welcome him back into his life after giving him a beating of a lifetime.

"_I need you, Vergil."_ _Dante had said as he and Vergil sat exhausted, on the floor facing each other after a battle royale against each other. "I need you back in my life, bro."_

_Vergil was surprised at the confession but quickly regained his composure and laughed bitterly. "You do not need me, brother. Why would you? You have done well in life despite my absence. You have even managed to surpass our father and you have companions that care about you. If it's blood relation you desire, Dante, you have Noa and the boy Nero. You do not need a wretched brother who had caused you nothing but grievance from the very start."_

"_Don't give me this shit, Vergil." Dante cut in before Vergil could continue. "You know very well that it's different." He continued on. "We're the same, you and I. We're twins. We're the mirror image of each other. We both have a part of Sparda's soul in us. No matter how at odds our souls are with each other, we will always be connected."_

_Seeing that Vergil was silent, Dante took that as a sign for him to carry on. "It isn't the same, you know? I love Noa and always will. She is definitely your sister. Arguing with her is like arguing with you except she has boobs. Hell, I even have a soft spot for the kid. But don't tell him that, will ya?" Dante chuckled at the thought of his two younger siblings. "You? Heh, I don't even know if I should love or hate you. But I'm glad. Glad that you're alive." Seeing the disbelieving look on Vergil's face, Dante added, "Don't look so shocked, Verge. It's true. Ever wonder what is it like to bear the guilt all these years, knowing that you have failed your brother three times and twice of the three times you were the one who literally push him over the edge?"_

"_Dante... I didn't know…" Vergil was unable to think of what to say to that._

_Dante chuckled again at Vergil's reaction. "Didn't expect it, did you, Verge? Didn't expect that I would have such a side to me, eh? I'm not an idiot with just muscles like most people make me out to be. It's just a hassle to show it, that's all."_

"_What do you want from me, Dante?"_

"_I want you to come stay with me at Devil May Cry. I want you to work and kick demon ass with me. I want you to be there for Noa. I want another sparring partner besides Noa. Nero doesn't count. I want you to be there so that the girls will take a break from me and mess with you instead. I want you to annoy the hell out of me with your pompousness just like you used to. But don't blame me if I hand you your ass because of that." Dante smirked at that thought. "I. Want. You. In. My. Life. Capice?" Dante pronounced the sentence word by word, emphasizing it. "I don't need you to be lovey dovey because that will be absolutely gross and not cool. I just need you to be there. Not having you around is like not having a strawberry sundae after a large pizza."_

_Vergil snorted at the comment. Trust Dante to ruin a perfectly touching scene with his weird description. "That seems like a good deal." Vergil considered. He was tired of his old life and Dante was giving him a chance to start anew. "But on one condition: I want Yamato back. You have it, don't you?"_

"_You'll have to ask the kid. It belongs to him now." Seeing Vergil's face darkened, he added, "And no, you can't kill him because I'll kick your ass. Ask him nicely too. The kid has a damn short fuse."_

"_Yamato was not even yours to give away in the first place." Vergil argued coldly._

"_What was I supposed to do with it?"Dante retaliated. "I thought you were dead. Keeping Yamato with me is just a painful reminder of that fact. Besides, Yamato seems to like the kid more than me."_

"_Fair enough." Vergil conceded reluctantly, knowing that he had lost the argument and that by accepting Dante's offer he would have to abide by his rules. The reasonable ones of course. _

"_Good. Now that we're all cool, let's go grab some pizzas and strawberry sundaes." Dante smirked and stood up, offering his hand to Vergil who took it with a barely visible smile. Dante smirked even more at that. He wondered how long had it been since Vergil last smiled sincerely. It was barely visible but it was a start. They still have a long time ahead of them._

Vergil supposed he had to thank Dante for offering him the chance to start anew. Things did improve for him. He was slowly able to appreciate life in the human world and create bonds with others. Putting aside the regular bickerings, banters and fights, he was able to rekindle to an extent, his bonds with his two siblings and develop a civil and somewhat close relationship with Nero, despite Vergil's murderous intention towards him initially for possessing Yamato. He had also grudgingly accepted that Trish was not just an evil demon bitch created with their mother's appearance to seduce them and that she was a suitable mate for his twin. Vergil himself had also gained a mate in Lady once she stopped shooting him every time she saw him and once he learnt never ever to call her "Mary".

But some things never change. Vergil would not hesitate to attack his siblings if they got on his nerves too much. He might have regained his human emotions, but he was still as Dante quoted, "a pompous ice cube with a stick up his ass". And he still held contempt for humans, seeing most of them as weak and disgusting, a sentiment which his siblings sometimes shared. Most importantly, Vergil was still power hungry. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to go to the extent of doing something similar to raising the Temen-ni-gru again. But nevertheless, he had never stopped in his quest to gain more knowledge and powers. Dante and the others accepted that as long as he wasn't trying to destroy the world. Just like it was impossible for Dante to get rid of his savior complex and Noa of her complexes, it was impossible for Vergil to stop being power hungry ever. The complexes were not something they could get rid of because of the fear that they had developed on that day. The fear of once again losing what they held important. The complexes and the fear were things that the three siblings would take to their graves with them. But before they drew their last breath, it was obvious that they still had a very long journey in life to go.

"_Thinking of the future is a good thing, son. But sometimes it is also good to slow down and enjoy the present."_

Sparda had said this when a young Vergil has pestered him to increase the intensity of his training so that he would improve faster. Vergil had not understood what that had meant at the time. But now, as he comfortably sat on the bed with Dante cuddling up to him, he found that he could understand a little what his father was trying to tell him then. The future holds many uncertainties for him and his family. But the privilege of having demon blood was that he would have a lifetime of eternal to think of it. Killing his twin and other things could wait. For now, as he started to doze off next to Dante due to the exhaustion the day had caused, Vergil was content with his life so far and he would take his father's advice of enjoying it until whatever came knocking on his door the next time.

* * *

><p>To say that Lady and Trish were shocked at the state of Devil May Cry when they returned later that night after their shopping spree, was an understatement. They were about to shout for their respective mates, interrogating them about it when Noa appeared from the kitchen with a broom.<p>

Smiling at the two women's surprise that she was not outraged at the state of the house, Noa hushed them with a finger to her lips and gestured for them to follow her upstairs.

Stopping at the entrance of Dante's room, the two women were once again shocked beyond words by the sight in front of them, while Noa simply leaned against the door, smiling lovingly at the sight.

Vergil, with his usually spiked up hair down, was fast asleep on Dante's bed. If that wasn't shocking enough, Dante still a five year boy, was in Vergil's arms and fast asleep with his face on Vergil's chest and his small hands hugging Vergil.

The sight was so sweet that the two women wondered why they hadn't already contracted diabetes just by looking at it. As they proceeded back downstairs, leaving the two brothers to sleep, Trish asked Noa, "You have taken a picture of that, haven't you?"

"I did." Noa smiled. "I took multiple shots of course. It would be a great waste to only take one. Saved them in multiple memory cards too. This is so going into the family photo album."

"The boys are so going to kill each other if they wake up in that position. Devil May Cry is going to need a major renovation again." Lady commented.

"True." Noa replied nonchalantly before smiling again. "But it will be all worth it."

Lady and Trish couldn't agree more to that statement.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
